Harry Potter and the Order of the Tardis
by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are mysteriously pulled into another universe where magic exists.
1. Chapter 1: A New Universe

**Arthur's Note:**

**Since there was a tie for this and another crossover on my poll, I decided to chose one of the winners and ended up picking this one.**

**This story is set during the 'Order of the Phoenix' for the HP universe. For Doctor Who, it is set in season 4 sometime after 'Journey's End'. For the purposes of this story, there was no Meta-crisis Doctor, and Rose is back to traveling with Ten. Also, the Bad Wolf has partially re-awoken in Rose, and she has some control over it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

**Beta Reader: ****Boudicca1**

* * *

"Where to now?" Rose asked happily as she and the Doctor sprinted back into the Tardis. Now that their relaxing day visiting Martha and Mickey was over, they were both yearning for another adventure. The Doctor sauntered up the grated walkway and to the center console, his long brown coat flapping behind him and a wide grin on his face.

"Where ever you want, Rose Tyler," the Doctor replied as he paced, messing with various switches and controls. The center column began moving up and down as the familiar song of the Tardis taking off filled the air. "We could go to see a white hole. There is one right next to the planet of Althrace. Or we could go to Jaconda. Lovely place that is. Although, we would have to go back in time if we want to visit there. The planet is..."

The Doctor was cut off from telling her about the planet when the Tardis suddenly shuttered and groaned, causing both him and Rose to be harshly thrown to the floor.

"What's going on?" shouted Rose as she grabbed a hold of the railing to pull herself back up to her feet.

"I don't know!" the Doctor replied over the bellowing groans of the Tardis, springing back up as well. He grabbed to monitor and read the rapidly flashing circular gallifreyan words, his forehead creased in worry.

"That's not possible!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair already sticking up hair while the other hand held the monitor to keep him from losing his balance again.

"What's it say?" questioned Rose as the Tardis gave another lurch.

"We're being pulled into another universe!"

"I thought we couldn't travel to different universes anymore," Rose said, confused.

"We shouldn't be, but something in forcing us," the Doctor said as he tried in vain to get the Tardis back to flying normal. No matter what controls he used, the Tardis didn't move off course.

"What's forcing us?"

"I don't know!"

They both held on for dear life as the Tardis continued to thrash them around. A sudden, large jolt sent them both flying across the room, causing them to land haphazardly on the floor and succumb to unconsciousness.

When Rose woke, everything was eerily silent and still in the Tardis. She sat up, rubbing her hurting head and looked around for the Doctor. She was startled when she saw not the Doctor, but a teenage boy passed out on the floor across from her. Looking closer, she noticed that the boy had on the same clothes the Doctor was wearing before everything went haywire. Even stranger, he looked just like how she pictured the Doctor if he were a teenager.

_Could it be?, _Rose asked herself.

"Doctor?" she hesitantly inquired while poking the still boy. The boy's eyes shot open.

"Sontarans perverting the course of human history," he said sitting up. "Rose?"

"Doctor?" she asked again, still unsure.

"Why do you look like you're fifteen?" he asked.

"What!? Why do you look like you are fifteen?"she asked, jumping to her feet. Rose ran out of the console room as fast as she could and down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Throwing open the door, she looked at herself in the mirror, her young face looking back at her in disbelief. She looked just like she did back in school.

"How did this happen?" she asked as she tentatively ran her fingers over her face to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Blimey," the Doctor said as he entered the bathroom and saw his image in the mirror next to the younger Rose.

"We've been de-aged or something. Is this even possible?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "we're not technically de-aged. I'm still in my current regeneration. And, Rose, we are in another universe. For all we know, it could have laws of physics that completely differ from our own. In short, yes it is entirely possible."

"So we could be in some universe where magic exists?" Rose questioned incredulously.

"It's possible," the Doctor replied, before turning around and heading back to the console room, making Rose run after him.

"Someone or something brought us here and turned us into teens, right?" Rose asked, following his path across the console room.

"Looks like it," the Doctor replied, walking to the doors of the Tardis.

"But what for?" Rose asked, beating the Doctor to the door. She leaned against the painted wood, preventing him from being able to open it.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Are you coming? It could be dangerous," he added, his lips quirking upward.

Rose couldn't help but smile up at the Doctor. She stepped aside to let him open the door and enter into the unknown.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and into the night. He spun around taking in his surroundings as Rose walked out after him, shutting the door behind her.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked, looking around as well.

It was dark out in the neighborhood in which they were standing in. The Tardis was parked near an entrance to an alleyway that was the furthest away from the misty streetlights that illuminated the road in even intervals. Similar looking houses lined up one after the other for as far as they could see in the low light. A slight breeze made the leaves on the trees shiver and there was a distant rumble of cars. Other than that, all was quiet.

Lights were on in several houses, leading them to believe that it wasn't too late in the night. The warmth in the air made Rose wish that she had shorts on as opposed to jeans. Luckily, she left her jacket in the Tardis and wore a short sleeved t-shirt.

"I would say we are on Earth, or at least the version of Earth in this universe." the Doctor said. "I'm actually surprised that we didn't land in this version's London. I don't know what it is, but I always seem to land in London. It's a nice change this time, mind you."

"Is there any chance that we are back in Pete's world?" Rose asked hopefully.

"No. I can tell that it is not Pete's world, and it is most definitely not ours. It feels strange here. There is something that very different about the energies in this place," the Doctor said seriously.

"Maybe it's the magic," replied Rose, half jokingly, trying to lighted the mood.

"Maybe," the Doctor said distractedly, his voice lacking the slightest hint of humor.

"Shall we have a look around?" Rose asked, holding out her hand.

The Doctor whipped his head back to Rose. "We shall," the Doctor said, his face falling into his usual carefree smile.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and lead the way. The duo walked down random streets with no set direction in mind. Wandering through the labyrinth of the suburban streets, they scanned the area for anything weird or unusual. It seemed like no matter where they went, trouble was never too far behind. After a few minutes of walking, the Doctor felt a jerk in his breast pocket. Letting go of Rose's hand, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper. He flipped it open to see words written on it in what looked like to be black ink.

"The Dark Lord has risen," the Doctor read aloud. "What do you think that means, Rose? What Dark Lord?"

"Do you hear that?" Rose asked, ignoring the Doctor's question.

The Doctor tilted his head to try to hear better.

"Someone is shouting," the Doctor said.

"Do you think it's worth checking out?" Rose said, a faint smile on her lips. The familiar rush of excitement that almost always accompanied her on the adventures with the Doctor coursed through her body. The Doctor felt the same rush.

"Let's find out!" the Doctor said. With that, they were off. They sprinted down the darkened street in the direction that the shouting was coming from. They followed the roads, crossing them and turning on to new ones, running as fast as they could towards the sounds. They came to a stop at a crossroads when the shouting ceased.

"Which way?" Rose asked, straining to listen for the now silent voice.

"Rose, does it look like it is getting darker to you?" the Doctor asked in a whisper.

Rose looked around. It was getting darker; even the stars looked to be going out. The Doctor saw the hooded figure first. It was floating towards them, its tattered and torn cloak flowing behind and a bony, crooked hand outstretched in their direction. The warm summer temperature dropped rapidly as it approached, chilling both of them to the bone.

The Doctor recognized the mental attack before it fully came, but he didn't have enough time to construct a strong enough wall to keep himself protected. The attack tore through his defenses like they were nothing. It assaulted his mind by making him drown in his own worst memories, memories that he fought hard to keep hidden away, buried so well that they would never see the light of day again. Ripped from the dark recesses of his mind, they were pulled forward for him to relive. Before he knew it, the Doctor went unconscious for the second time since coming to this universe, but unlike the first time where he had fallen into blissful oblivion, he was drowning in a hell created by his own mind.

Rose's eyes were torn from the approaching hooded figure and to the Doctor as he collapsed to the ground. The horror didn't end there, though. Once his back hit the ground, the Doctor began to seize. His body convulsed on the hard pavement, causing fear to shoot through Rose. The terror was greater than the despair that Rose was feeling, which was no doubt caused by the whatever was stalking towards them. The fear ripped through her despair like a knife, giving her enough mental control to let the Bad Wolf inside of her to resurface. Her eyes shone bright gold as she stared down the attacker. Like she once did with the Daleks, she looked at every single atom of the hooded figure and divided them until nothing was left.

Exhausted, Rose fell to her knees as the Bad Wolf went dormant once again. The surroundings began to light back up around her, and the sinking despair she felt began to drift away. However, her fear became magnified as she saw that the Doctor was still in the throes of seizure.

Not knowing was else to do, she desperately cried for someone to help.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**

* * *

**Note: The planets that I used at the beginning of this chapter are actually part of the Doctor Who canon. ****Althrace is from the comic story 'The Tides of Time', and Jaconda is from the Sixth Doctor's episode 'The Twin Dilemma'.**

* * *

**Updated: 3/2/15**


	2. Chapter 2: John and Rose

**Replies**** to Reviews:**

**Mary: Thank you very much! I am glad that you like this story!**

**The Gothic Geek: It has taken a long time, but here it is!**

* * *

**Arthur's**** Note:**

**I am back and here to stay for the rest of this story! I'm sorry for neglecting this fic for awhile, but I have not, and will not, abandon it. So here it the next chapter. Also, ****I have also rewritten the previous chapter.**

**Beta Reader: ****Boudicca1**

* * *

Harry grunted as he hoisted his overweight cousin off the ground. It was no easy task for the scrawny teenager, but eventually, he was able to yank Dudley to his feet. It wasn't much easier when he had him up, Dudley was on the verge of passing out and promptly began to sway.

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Mrs. Figg hysterically, urging the pair of follow her.

Harry sighed and lifted one of Dudley's enormous arms around his own bony shoulder and struggled to walk after Mrs. Figg who kept glancing around for the slightest sign of trouble.

"Keep your wand out," she ordered Harry, as they turned onto a road. "Never mind the Statue of Secrecy now…"

She never got to finish her sentence because her voice was cut off by a loud shout.

"Somebody help!"

Harry didn't recognize the voice, but there was no doubt in his mind on what caused the person to scream out.

"We have to help her," he insisted.

Mrs. Figg began to shake her head. "I'm supposed to be watching out for you."

"Someone else was attacked! I'm not going to just walk away from them."

Mrs. Figg finally relented, and Harry picked up his pace heading towards the direction in which her hear the girl yell all the while pulling Dudley's massive form along with him. Mrs. Figg wasn't far behind them.

"Don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"

Harry was having difficulty trying to keep his wand steady. It didn't help that he was practically carrying Dudley who just completely gave up trying to do any sort of physical movement.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib?" Harry asked Mrs. Figg, panting with the effort to keep walking. He still ferociously determined to help the girl, but curiously was burning at him from the inside. He couldn't resist asking. "All those times I came round your house — why didn't you say anything?"

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, but the Dursleys' would never have let you come if they'd though you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy, you know."

Her story ended when they rounded a corner and saw who they were looking for. It actually turned out to be not one, but two people that were needing help. A Harry came closer her saw a blond girl crouched over a boy. The girl had worry written all over her face, and Harry immediately understood why. The boy was seizing in the middle of the pavement.

Mrs. Figg left Harry's side and ran up to the pair. Harry sat Dudley down on the edge of the road before joining them.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Figg exclaimed. "What happened!"

"I — I don't know!" the girl replied, her voice thick with concern and shaky. "There was this — this creature dressed in a black cloak. It was coming for us, and he — he just collapsed. I don't know what to do. How do I help him?"

Harry had not even the faintest clue on what to do. He had never see such a reaction to a dementor before. He had never even heard of something like this happening.

"What's his name? Have you tried to wake him or something?" Harry suggested.

Rose hesitated for a brief second before saying the his name was John. She wasn't sure why she told the boy the alias that the Doctor occasionally used, but she did.

"John! You need to wake up!" Harry began shouting in the boy's ear. He didn't dare touch him in fear of hurting him somehow. Mrs. Figg joined in trying get John to come back, but nothing was working.

Rose silently watched as the two strangers shouted at the Doctor for him to wake up, but it did nothing. She racked her brain thinking of a way to help him. She couldn't use the Bad Wolf. Even if these people weren't here, she was too exhausted to do it anyway. A memory flashed into her head giving her an idea. She leaned down close to the Doctor's hear and spoke the same words she said to him back when he regenerated.

"Help me."

Much to both Harry's and Rose's surprise, he immediately stopped seizing and quickly sat up.

"No more," he rasped out, his eyes popping open.

"Are you okay, John?" Rose asked, putting emphasis on alias in hopes that he caught on.

The Doctor wildly looked around at the strangers before his eyes landed on Rose who was kneeling beside him. Although he was now conscious, the metal attack left his mind a wreck. The walls that he had carefully constructed to keep away unwanted memories and feeling were nothing put a pile of rubble, letting everything to run freely. It was too much for him. He couldn't think properly. All that he could do was to throw his arms around Rose and cry into her shoulder.

Rose was shocked when the Doctor threw himself at her crying. She had never see him so broken before, and it worried her.

Harry also watched the exchanged with worry.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"They're all dead. Everyone. I'm the only one left," he sobbed, clutching the front of her shirt like it was his only lifeline.

Harry stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. They both appeared to be his age, and he knew that they had to be magical or else they wouldn't have been able to see the dementor, but he had never seen them before. They certainly didn't go to Hogwarts.

Perhaps another school, Harry though.

A loud crack signaled the sudden arrival of an unknown man, unknown to everyone except Mrs. Figg.

"Mundungus Fletcher, I am going to kill you!" the old woman yelled out, hitting the bedraggled man with her bag.

"S' up, Figgy?" he said, looking at Mrs. Figg and then at Harry. "What 'happened to staying undercover?" He then spotted Rose and the Doctor. "Who are they?"

"Who are they!? They were attacked by dementors just like the boy!"

"Dementors?" Mundungus said, repeating her. "Dementors here?"

"Yes, here you worthless pile of bat droppings, here and they attacked on your watch!"

"Blimey," he said. "Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes, they have, and it had better be you, and you can tell him why you weren't there to help!"

Mundungus vanished with another loud crack.

"I hope Dumbledore murders him!" Mrs. Figg said furiously. "Now come on, Harry. Get your lazy excuse of a cousin. I'll take you to the door of you house."

Harry begrudgingly hoisted Dudley back to his feet once again and shoulder most of his massive weight.

Mrs. Figg then turned her attention to the two teen still sitting on the ground. Neither had seemed to move an inch.

"You two can come with me. These streets aren't safe, and we should probably talk to Dumbledore before I let you both go home. This evening has been a mess!"

Rose and the Doctor followed the strange woman to her house after making a quick detour to drop off a protesting Harry and his cousin, who didn't seem to be mentally there. Minutes later they found themselves sitting on a lumpy couch surrounded by cats while Mrs. Figg was off in the kitchen making tea.

"What happened to you? Are you going to be alright?" Rose whispered.

"It was a mental attack. Whatever that creature was, it was powerful enough to get through the defenses I set up, and.." The Doctor trailed off.

"And what?"

"It doesn't matter. Right now, we just need to find out what is going on."

Rose, although she was nodding in agreement, was still concerned for the Doctor. She had a right to be worried too. The Doctor's mind was still in chaos. It was better now than before because he had hastily thrown up temporary walls, but they were poorly constructed and quickly deteriorating.

"Here you two go," Mrs. Figg said walking back into the room with a tray. "I also brought some chocolate. It's supposed to help after a dementor attack."

"Is that what that creature was? A dementor?" Rose asked, graciously accepting the cup and a chunk of chocolate.

"Yes. You could see them then?"

"Should we not have been able to?" the Doctor said after taking a sit of tea.

"Only those who have magic or are a squib can see them," she answered.

"Wait, hang on. Magic?" Rose said nearly dropping her cup.

"Yes," Mrs. Figg said confused. "You don't know about magic?"

Rose let out a laugh and looked at the Doctor. He looked back at her with a bemused smile of his own. They were both thinking the same thing. We really are in another universe.

Remembering where she was, Rose quickly calmed down at looked back at the women who's house they were in.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a really long day for us," she said.

"Oh, I understand," Mrs. Figg said standing up. "After such an ordeal, you both must be exhausted! Do you two live near here? Oh, I'd hate for both of you to go before we get a chance to talk with Dumbledore. You could stay here for the night."

The Doctor looked over to Rose to see what she wanted to do. She gave him a minute shrug telling him that she was okay with spending the night here. Both of them thought that staying would get them answers more quickly.

"We can stay the night here," the Doctor said to Mrs. Figg.

"Good! I only have one spare bedroom, though.."

"That's alright," the Doctor said cutting her off. "Rose can have the bed. I'll take the floor."

"You could sleep here on the sofa instead. It would be better than the floor."

"I'd rather not be separated from Rose."

Mrs. Figg's eyes darted between the two if them with suspicion for a moment before telling them okay. She quickly gathered up the dishes, and then showed the two teens the bedroom before leaving them on their own.

"Magic!? Rose squealed when the door was shut. "I can't believe it!"

"It is pretty brilliant," The Doctor said, giving he a somewhat forced smile.

"What's wrong?"

"The mental attack left me — rather unwell. I need to fix it."

"What can I do to help?" she asked walk up to him.

"You," he replied, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face the bed, "can go to sleep and leave me to meditate."

"Are you sure?" she said truing back around to face him.

"I am sure Rose Tyler. I should be better by the time you wake up, and then we can talk to this Dumbledore person. Maybe even find out about this Dark Lord that has apparently risen."

Rose told him okay and walked over to the bed Taking off her shoes and jeans first, she slipped under the covers. The Doctor flipped the lights off and sat down on the carpeted floor. He waited until he heard Rose's breathing even out before he plunged into his chaotic mind.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review! I will hopefully have the next chapter out sometime next week.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**


End file.
